Demon of my Mind
by KittenSparrow
Summary: After a traumatizing encounter with her mother's killer Alexis Stark is left mute and alone to deal with the strange and violent being. M/M pairing if you squint don't like it then don't read it! shoo shoo . OC/you'll have to read to find out. Rated M because I'm paranoid. Has language, attempts of rape and self harm
1. Prolog and Chapter 1

**A/N Okay I'm just going to follow along with a trend that I've found and give Tony Stark a kid. And this is her story. Enjoy!**

**Also Everyone in this story is more than likely EXTREME OOC just how I write.**

**I do not own the Avengers they are the soul property of Marvel and I make no funds by writing this. The only things that are mine are Julie, josh and Alexis.**

PROLOG

~ 0 ~

I sat at the dinner table picking at my meatloaf; my mother, Julie sat across from me with her boyfriend Josh "Alex, honey

is something wrong?" she asked "no" I looked up with a smile ignoring Josh's staring "you haven't touched your meatloaf"

she frowned "I'm sorry ma' I guess I'm just not hungry right now" I sighed "can I be excused?" Mom gave an understanding

smile "sure sweetie, I hope you feel better" I stood and went to walk away "oh a birthday card from your father came in

today" I cringed; the subject of my father; Tony Stark was a touchy one "don't you mean from Ms. Potts?" yet anther

understanding smile "your father loves you sweetie; he just doesn't always know how to show it" "yeah I know." I gave a

small smile taking the envelope from mom "night guys."

CHAPTER 1: BREAKING

SONG: PAINT IT BLACK by ROLLING STONES

~ 1 ~

I felt a heavy weight on my chest, I blinked my eyes open tensing up my hands were pinned above my head and his hand

covered my mouth, I let out a muffled scream and struggled, he laughed at my attempts "don't worry Alex, you'll be joining

your mother soon enough. But first I want to have some fun" he smile; blood was smeared across his face and chest, I let

out a sob a tear trickled down my cheek he leaned down and licked it away, I felt sick to my stomach; I wouldn't be the one

dying. Josh removed his hand from my wrists and traced up my thigh; right there I found it; his disgusting heart pumping

giving him life that he didn't deserve I focused squeezing it; he released my mouth gripping his chest face contorted in pain

"Does it hurt Josh?" I snarled knocking him off of me; he let out a chocked yelp. I sat up the tears were streaming down my

face; they weren't tears of sadness no, they were tears of pure hate. "You deserve far worse than this" he flew back

smashing through my bedroom door I stepped over the debris kneeling down to his level where he writhed in pain "she gave

you her heart; she loved you. And you betrayed her; treated it like nothing!" I eased up on squeezing, he laid there panting

gasping; a nauseating crack of his ribs, a scream gurgling of the blood rushing up his wind pipe he twitched then nothing.

Sirens outside now someone must have reported a disturbance.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Things get somewhat dark in this chapter; or at least as dark as I can manage. **

**Again I do not own the Avengers soul property of Marvel all that jazz. Only Character I own now is Alexis.**

CHAPTER 2: A VOICE UNHEARD

SONG: THE CURSE by DISTURBED

~ 2 ~

I sat at one of the desk in the SVU part of the station staring blankly into the coffee that was given to me, I took a sip even

though it was disgustingly cold and I hated coffee "Alexis!" '_Monster'_ I was pulled into an embrace nearly spilling the coffee;

he pulled back to look me over "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you" he embraced me again. I was able to go back to the

house and get my things "do you want help?" Tony asked I shook my head; the cop opened the front door for me I slowly

walked up the stares her room was roped off his blood stained the walkway outside of my room. Everything easily fit within

a duffle bag I grabbed my art supplies and violin then rushed back to the stairs taking them two at a time not looking back;

it was no longer my home. The sun was starting to rise I leaned my head against the cool window watching the buildings

pass by "so you play the violin then? You any good?" I shrugged "any other instruments you know how to play? We got this

Grand Piano at the mansion" I nodded; he decided to keep quite. Dad led the way into the mansion; I looked around the

grand hall taking in the surroundings "Anthony Stark, friend it is good to see you!" a tall blonde strode into the hall

embracing dad with a hug "Hey Thor, when did you get back?" dad chuckled "just an hour ago" Thor smiled, glancing over to

me "and who is this little lady?" he asked "this is my daughter, Alexis; she's going to be staying here" dad replied "well any

family of yours is a friend of mine!" Thor said happily going to embrace me, I tensed and quickly knocked him back "Easy

Alex; no ones going to hurt you here" dad said in a calming matter placing a hand on my shoulder, I relaxed slightly, "she's.

Going through a lot right now Thor, sorry about that" "Come on Alex I'll show you your room," he led the way up stairs.

I sat on the bed that was entirely to big for my liking, I thought about maybe unpacking but decided to just take a shower

instead; Josh's stench was all over me. I scrubbed until my skin was raw and then some more I just couldn't get the

disgusting feel off; finally I stepped out of the shower and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, my eyes were red with

bags underneath, the anger boiled within me. The mirror cracked along the bottom and a large shard broke away, I held on

to the shard loosely in my hand

'_You're so pathetic'_

The voice frightened me I dropped the shard in the sink as a light knock alerted me that someone was in the room, I

wrapped a towel around my naked body and poked my head out to see dad "we're all having some breakfast if you're

interested" he said I replied with a nod. I stepped back over to the sink picking up the shard again holding it over the

trashcan my hand shook.

'_Freak'_

I tossed the shard into a drawer and left to get dressed.

Everyone just wanted to make me feel at home, they would try to strike up conversations; one-sided conversations that I

would only replied to with a nod or a shrug. Every time someone would go to touch me the voice in my head would call me a

monster or a murderer causing me to flinch away and run up to my room. I was casually walking through the mansion

making my way up to my room when I passed the rec room to hear dad talking to Bruce "I don't know what to do Bruce;"

dad said weakly "she hasn't spoken a word since she got here, she's distant; when ever someone comes to close she

flinches and runs" "Tony she went through a very traumatic experience. Things like that take time to heal" Bruce replied, "I

was told that the asshole that did it, he died because of a collapsed lung plus his heart burst and all of his ribs were broken.

Yet she had no signs of even lifting a finger. Bruce how is that even possible?"

'_It's possible when you're a monster'_

I ran to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for such short chapters. But this wasn't meant to be a really long like my other fanfics.**

**Avengers property of Marvel yada yada yada. Only thing I own is Alexis**

CHAPTER 3: PATH TO DISTRUCTION

SONG: FEAR by DISTURBED

~ 3 ~

I fell to my knees taking in a shaky breath as the crimson substance trickled down my hand; I didn't even remember

grabbing that stupid shard or even making it to my room I couldn't get the bleeding to stop. Tears streamed down my face I

reached up and grabbed the sink heaving to my feet, someone entered the room and my name was called, I lost my grip

and toppled to the floor shaking in my silent sobs even when in pain I couldn't find my own voice. "Alex" the voice called

again knocking on the bathroom door before opening it slowly Bruce stuck his head in freezing when he saw the blood

"Alex!" he exclaimed rushing next to me grabbing my face "focus on my voice Alex, stay with me!" he pulled a towel from

the rack and wet it "Jarvis get Tony in here!" I felt the pressure on my wrist, my vision got blurry and it was hard to breath

"Bruce?" dad called "Tony! Get in here; I need your help!" "Focus Alex, breath. Keep your eyes open" dad came in to sight

"what happened?" he rushed next to me "This cut is deep. We need to get her down to the medical ward" I felt myself being

lifted

'_Monster'_

I jerked away "Alex, you have to keep still I have you" dad spoke I was being rushed from my room everything was blurred

and beginning to fade into black yet I could still feel and hear everything around me, the sting as my wound was cleaned,

dad telling me everything was going to be okay, Bruce's warning about the pain as the needle entered my flesh my body

went into a spasm as dad held me tightly whispering calming words then finally the pain stopped, every sound every feeling

ceased to exist and finally, _finally_ the voice was quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I am so mean to my poor OC. **

**Avengers property of Marvel. OC and voice property of me.**

CHAPTER 4: MONSTER WITHIN

SONG: MONSTER by SKILLET

~ 4 ~

I felt cold fingers trace along my jaw line causing me to shiver; I opened my eyes freezing in fear at what I saw, straddling

me pinning my arms down was for lack of a better term a shadow. But it had body mass it was a solid being and all I could

make out were it's blood red eyes and pointed teeth. I looked to my side seeing dad and Bruce sleeping

_'__they can't see me. __Only you can'_

it; which turned out was a female chuckled; my stomach churned. That voice; the voice that had been

tormenting me ever since Josh it was her, in the shadowy flesh.

_'Little do those two idiots know that there is nothing to save __you from me'_

she gave a devilish grin

_'how about we test how heavy of sleepers they are? Mmm' _

she reached down encircling my neck with her hands, the coldness sending more shivers throughout my body; I felt her

thumbs press down blocking my windpipe, I jerked

_'don't worry sweetheart.'_

She cooed

_'I'm not going to kill you. No. No. I need __your far too much. But still that doesn't mean I can't have some fun'_

the pressure intensified. I couldn't breath! I kicked my feet violently. "Alex! Alex calm down your alright!" the shadow

disappeared; I could breath dad was over me, I shot up hugging him tightly crying. "Alexis, please talk to me. What ever is

wrong we can work this out" dad said softly, I looked at him tears still streamed down my face I moved my mouth but

nothing came out. "Tony, I think Alexis is suffering from selective mutism" Bruce chimed in "I'm not surprised actually. With

what she went through, it's associated with PTSD" "what can we do?" Tony looked up at Bruce "well there is the option of

therapy" I shook my head "or we can just do our best to help Alexis through this. You should get a whiteboard so that she

can communicate with everyone and I would suggest that she be with someone at all times; to be safe" "does that sound

okay to you Alexis?" dad brushed his fingers through my hair, I nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: okay I openly admit that I looked to Paranormal Activity when it came to the whole being dragged away by the ankle bit. Because those are just some awesome movies! **

**Avengers = Marvel**

**OCs {Alexis, Amanda and Samuel} = Me**

CHAPTER 5: HAUNTED

SONG: BLACK AND WHITE by STATIC-X

~ 5 ~

I talked. . Well wrote actually; and it had helped. Bruce said it would help to talk about what happened so I did that. I told

them everything, about what Josh was going to do, what I did to Josh and my telepathy; the only thing that I never told

anyone about was the voice. Things seemed to be getting better; but I should have known better than to get my hopes up.

It started with bruises I would wake up to find a new one every day, it then escalated to physical contact always when no

one was looking; pushed into a wall, knocked off of a chair or couch, tripped when walking down the stairs. The others were

getting worried, I guess they had good reasons; I was being attacked and there was nothing any of them could do. Dad had

some business to take care off, Bruce was off giving a lecture, Thor was visiting a friend, and Clint and Natasha were off on a

mission. So I was left with Steve we were currently in the rec room I was laid out on the couch with a fever nodding off due

to lack of sleep and Steve was sitting on one of the other couches watching Football "Do you need anything Alexis?" Steve

looked over to me he would ask about every half hour; I shook my head "just let me know" he smiled going back to the

game. My eyes dropped and I let out a soundless yawn ignoring the tickling sensation that I was getting around my ankle,

suddenly I was yanked from the couch being dragged across the floor "Alexis!" Steve rushed over grabbing under my arms

pulling me back; it was a game of tug 'o' war Steve vs. Demon of my mind {who apparently was really strong} Steve was

being dragged along with me "Let her go! You can't have her!" Steve was shouting behind me

'_Submit to me!'_

"Let her go you demon from hell!" my ankle was released and I curled up against Steve's chest sobbing "it's okay I have

you" he soothed my hair "Jarvis get me Director Fury on the line" he called up to the AI "right a way Captain" "Come on

Alexis let's get you to the kitchen" he pulled me to my feet and we hurried away.

Steve phoned Fury who phoned another guy named Logan who knew a girl who knew a guy that would know what was

going on. I now on one of the stools at the kitchen counter, Steve was on high alert for anything "Sir, your guest have

arrived" Jarvis announced "let them in and direct them to the kitchen Jarvis." A female with long blue hair stepped into the

kitchen followed by an elderly man with neck length salt and pepper hair "Captain Rodgers, I'm Amanda." the female

announced herself "this is Samuel Grizwald" Samuel started talking to Steve asking how long this had been going on and if it

had been happening to everyone else, Amanda glanced over to me and gave a small smile as she walked over her red eyes

made me shiver "don't worry I'm not here to hurt you" she spoke softly the red melted away to reveal green "better?" I

nodded she chuckled "we going to help you without a doubt" she smiled brushing a thumb across my cheek sweeping away

the moisture, she quickly grabbed me pulling me close to her chest as a large kitchen knife embedded itself into the wall

just behind me "Sam. I think we should hurry this is really trying to kill her" Amanda spoke sternly "yes of coarse Ms.

Amanda. Perhaps we should move to a room where there are no deadly utensils" "the rec room. This way" Steve led the

way out Amanda still held me close eyes surveying as she walked and Samuel followed close behind. I was pulled down to

the couch "it's okay" Amanda soothed as Samuel kneeled down in front of me "brace yourself child. An evil being is fighting

to have control of you. I can pull it away but it will hurt" he spoke quickly, I nodded closing my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6 and Epilog

**A/N no more picking on the OC; but not to worry I made ot up by giving her a love interest. 'fist bump' {Woooo!}.**

**Avengers = Marvel**

**OCs {Alexis, Amanda and Samuel} = Me**

CHAPTER 6: END OF SUFFERING

SONG: I NEED A HERO by BONNIE TYLER

~ 6 ~

I felt cold hands cupping my face; Amanda left my side after another promise that everything would be okay, I heard

muttering in a foreign language that I didn't know and my nose was attacked with the strong odor of decay I felt my back

arch but still refused to open my eyes.

Violent spasms rushed through me, if I could I would be screaming. I could vaguely hear Steve though I couldn't

comprehend what he was saying through the pain; it felt like my insides were on freezing over and ice was rushing through

my veins numbing my entire body until I felt nothing but peace at last.

"Alexis?" a warm hand on my cheek; safe I felt completely safe no longer sensing the demon in my mind "come on Alexis

wake up" "Captain Rodgers you don't need to worry. The evil spirit was vanquished and Alexis will now make a speedy

recovery" I heard Amanda speak, the warmth left my face "I can't thank you enough for this and I'm sure Tony would say

the same if he were here right now." My eyes fluttered open I was laying on the couch again "Steve?" I rasped my voice

horse; Steve entered my line of sight with a smile "hey how you feeling?" "I think I'm going to be okay" I smiled back

pushing myself up with a wince my whole body ached "easy there" I was pushed back down "you had one hell of a spirit in

you. Your body took quite the hit, but you should be good to go in a few hours" Amanda said with a wink "just try to be

careful who you let in there 'kay" she smiled pointing to her head I nodded "well I guess we should be on our way then. Take

care" "good-bye and thank you again" "not a problem Captain" she smiled with a wave and left being followed by Samuel.

Dad got home shortly after Amanda and Samuel left; he had to watch the security videos five times just to believe it and

even then he still couldn't "your okay now though right?" he looked at me "yes dad" I smiled "you have no idea how happy I

am to hear your voice" he pulled me into a hug I gladly hugged back.

EPILOG

~ 0 ~

I knelt in front of the gravestone brushing away some dried up leaves before placing down the bouquet of daisies down. "Hi

mom" I spoke softly "hard to believe it's been a year already. I'm starting to use my telekinesis again; I was hesitant after

what happened last time but I'm getting there. Steve has been there for me; you would love him;" a small breeze picked up

brushing my hair from my eyes just like she would always do "yeah, I know it's time for a hear cut again" I chuckled "see

you next time mom" I whispered walking back to where Steve was waiting. "You okay?" he asked handing me my helmet

like he always would after I visited mom "yeah" I smiled giving him a small chaste kiss before putting on the helmet "let's

go home."


End file.
